Kriptonita
by Madame despair
Summary: se consideraba a si mismo un sujeto poderoso,de nervios y temple de acero,¡un jodido genio! el futuro héroe numero uno.Y por supuesto no tenía debilidades,aunque claro,eso no aplicaba a cierta chica castaña que siempre lograba hacerlo flaquear. una noche estrellada llena de sobresaltos tal vez Bakugou Katsuki por fin encuentre su Kriptonita. ¡dulce shoot Kacchako! ¿reviews?


Hola! Me estoy habituando a escribir para este fandom huh? Bueno, es que no puedo evitar seguir Shippeando jajaja, les traigo otro Shoot de mi pareja crack favorita por excelencia ¡Kacchako! Espero que les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** cursilería y algunas malas palabras. Y claro, ¡Mucho Kacchako!

 **Kriptonita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se consideraba a sí mismo un ser superior. Un sujeto poderoso, destructivo, con nervios y temple de acero. Se veía a sí mismo como el futuro gran héroe, el número uno. Alguien que cumplía cada una de sus metas, ¡era un jodido genio, demonios! Bakugou Katsuki era un joven que se tenía en muy alta estima, que tenía una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como su ego -y eso ya era decir mucho- luchaba por lo que quería hasta obtenerlo, y si… siempre lo lograba de un modo u otro. Y es que según Bakugou él no tenía debilidades… sin embargo existía algo que siempre lo hacía flaquear.

Muy a su pesar tenía que admitirlo, cada vez que ella estaba delante suyo no tenía poder alguno. Y es que su sola sonrisa encendía miles de luces de colores en su alma, -ugh! De solo pensar lo cursi que se oía- pero así era. Y no es que estuviera orgulloso de eso, porque de no ser por ella seguiría siendo el genio sin debilidades que siempre fue, pero no. Tenía que aparecer en su vida, ¡tenía que mirarla! ¿Quién cojones le mandó a poner los ojos en ella? –Maldita suerte- pero es que por mucho que intentó no hubo modo de evadir tanto encanto, tanta dulzura. Ella era toda sonrisas, tan brillante y fresca, tan alegre…

MIERDA.

Otra vez cursilerías. Como le chocaba ser cursi. Pero con ella ser cursi era el menor de sus problemas. Con ella le daban ganas de reírse de todo, de mirar el cielo, de sentir la brisa… de pasear por el parque tomando su mano y mandar al demonio a todo el mundo. –De solo imaginarse se daba asco- que problema. Es más ¡no debería haber ido ahí en primer lugar!...

Se rascó desesperadamente la cabellera bufando exasperado, tratando de calmarse un poco. A ver, a ver… ¿desde cuanto ELLA lo ponía nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo cedía a sus peticiones? ¿Desde cuándo se veía a si mismo contando los minutos para volver a reflejarse en esos ojos color chocolate? Caminaba de un lado a otro en la azotea, miró el reloj de su muñeca y rabió de coraje. ¡Diez minutos tarde!... y el llevaba como media hora esperando. ¿Quién le dijo que viniera antes, maldita sea? –Pero estaba mal hacerla esperar- se dijo pensando… y la muy descarada lo hacía esperar a él. ¡Pero se iba a enterar!...

Entonces la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

Entonces él se volvió con el ceño fruncido y enseñando los dientes, y al momento de ver su sonrisa todo el enojo salió volando y se largó al demonio. Bastó mirarle unos segundos para relajar ese ceño fruncido y esbozar una pequeña -diminuta, casi imperceptible- sonrisa. La chica traía puesto el pijama, uno color melón con detalles en rosa pálido y algo de encaje –si señor, se fijaba en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, muy a su pesar pero lo hacía ya casi como hábito- también llevaba con ella una manta y una bolsa con, sabrá dios qué cosas adentro. Ella se acerca y le mira con esa adorable sonrisa que rara vez dejaba su rostro, y Katsuki siente que el pecho quiere explotarle ante su cercanía, y trata de ponerse fuerte.

 _-¡Si viniste…!_ –la escucha canturrear feliz como lombriz, y para él eso es música para sus oídos, aunque jamás lo admitiera por supuesto. ¡Tenía una reputación que mantener, maldita sea! –Aunque con Uraraka mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro y esa deslumbrante sonrisa su reputación podía caer al quinto círculo del infierno y él ni por enterado estaría…-

 _-me pediste que lo hiciera ¿o no?..._ -atina a contestar tratando de sonar lo más cortante posible y desvía la mirada. Y siente sus mejillas calientes, no tiene que ser un genio para adivinar que se había ruborizado. Gracias a dios era más de media noche y las pocas luces que había ayudaban a disimularlo porque, ¡carajo! ¿Qué mierdas hacía él sonrojado como idiota ante esta mujercita?

 _-sip._ \- Es toda su respuesta.

 _-y… ¿Qué diablos querías?...-_ se frota la nuca contrariado sin saber que más decirle, ella parece ignorar por completo las maldiciones que salen de su boca –debe tener un don para eso o la paciencia de un santo- y se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Extiende su mano hacia el rubio y katsuki arquea una ceja, más confundido todavía que antes.

 _-ven aquí…_ -le llama, siempre con su voz alegre, dulce.

Y un escalofrío le recorre la espina al mirar esos ojos brillantes observarle expectantes, ¡mierda! Con toda la oscuridad parecen otro par de estrellas y él no puede evitar pensar que son hermosos. Duda, al final coge su mano con sutileza y ella lo atrae hacia el piso para que se sentara a su lado. Katsuki disfruta en silencio del suave tacto de la piel de ella contra la áspera textura de sus manos –es deliciosamente peligroso- piensa al tiempo que se acomoda junto a la muchacha. ¡Cuidado amigo! Se dice mentalmente, uno puede hacerse adicto a acariciar esa piel de terciopelo. De nuevo un leve rubor tiñe su rostro. ¡Puta madre! Ella lo volvía un idiota, y de los cursis además. Tenía que terminar con esas estupideces, él no tenía tiempo para andar desperdiciando… ser el número uno era su única meta, estando ahí sentado con Uraraka no lo acercaba, ni remotamente a su cometido.

Entonces decide que tiene que acabar con ese asunto. Verse a escondidas con la chica lo distraía enormemente de sus responsabilidades. Es que ¡por dios! ¡Últimamente actuaba como idiota! Si ella estaba cerca él se volvía un manojo de nervios, si sus miradas se encontraban por accidente en el aula no podía evitar sonreír como pendejo –sí, oh sí, él sonriendo, ¡que visión tan horrorosa! ¡Le chocaba sonreír!- además últimamente no había sido él mismo. La gente no le chocaba tanto, no tenía tan mal humor y hasta sus compañeros le parecían menos zoquetes que antes… bueno, hasta las ganas de humillar a Deku pasaban a segundo plano. Todo pasaba a segundo plano cuando ella estaba cerca… y la muy tonta ni cuenta se daba. ¡Si, tenía que terminar con eso ya!

 _-Ochako…_ -la nombra, y siente que el estómago se le encoge cuando ella le mira, le falta el aliento. Y ella parece divertirse con la situación. ¡La muy maldita! Ella sabe lo que le provoca y le encanta.

Ahí se queda como estúpido sin decir nada, la mira arquear las cejas como incitándole a que continúe mientras sigue observándole. Katsuki trata de recuperar el aliento, y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. Ella ríe ligeramente cuando él niega sacudiendo la cabeza y de nuevo desvía el rostro. ¡Cobarde! –se regaña mientras suspira con pesadez y se enfurruña cruzando los brazos- Entonces siente como algo tibio envuelve su cuerpo y da un respingo, solo para darse cuenta que era ella de nuevo, había puesto la manta sobre sus hombros para que la compartieran, Katsuki le mira con las mejillas rojas y ella se encoge de hombros, casi tierna, pero él sabe que es una maldita trampa. Lo ve en el brillo travieso de su mirada profunda y castaña. Y Uraraka sigue en lo suyo, se arrima más cerca del rubio y le coge el brazo, -la muy sinvergüenza- pegando la mejilla contra su hombro… y Katsuki siente que el pecho va a estallarle de nuevo. Su piel se eriza ante el tacto de la chica, su corazón golpea desbocadamente y él se siente completamente roto. Desarmado. No puede contra ello ¡no es justo mierda!... ¡tenía que hacer algo! Abrió la boca para protestar y entonces ella de repente señala el cielo con una enorme sonrisa

 _-¡Mira! ¡Ya empieza!..._ -exclama, y sus ojitos brillan emocionados.

Katsuki mira al cielo y ve como un destello surca la oscuridad veloz como el rayo, arqueando las cejas observa con atención… pronto otro más repite la acción, y luego otro, y otro… no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una lluvia de estrellas. De pronto siente cómo el agarre de la chica se afianza a su brazo y se da el lujo de voltear, si, el cielo era precioso en ese momento, pero nada como lo que él veía ahora… Uraraka sonreía ampliamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con el brillo fugaz de las estrellas que parpadeaban cruzando el cielo, y para Bakugou Katsuki no había espectáculo más bello.

 _-¡ahí va otra!_ –la oye exclamar, y de repente ella brinca como niña chiquita y se pone de pie. Ella estaba en su salsa, feliz admirando el cielo lleno de destellos fugaces y Katsuki sonreía mirándola a ella. Hubiera matado por una cámara… lucía de lo más hermosa con esa expresión en su rostro, todo inocente y puro. De repente todas las ganas que tenía de decirle que mejor ahí lo dejaban, se esfumaron. Que más daba, a veces había cosas que era mejor no dejar ir, y él estaba seguro que Uraraka Ochako era una de ellas…

 _-ven aquí enana, te vas a resfriar…_ -gruñe mientras se levanta con todo y manta, se pone a espaldas de la chica y la arropa junto a él, -uff además tenía que cuidarla, ¡esta mujercita era un verdadero problema! –

 _-es precioso ¿verdad Kacchan?_ –murmura entre sus brazos toda calentita por la cobija, y se acurruca en su pecho con esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gusta. Katsuki se permite sonreír esta vez sin complejos, total, ella ni le está mirando…

 _-Seh, bueno no está tan mal…_ -le contesta en tono bajo. Se permite flaquear una vez más y la abraza, bajo las cobijas que todo escondían, acaricia con delicadeza los brazos de la muchacha y la siente estremecerse ante su toque. Katsuki vuelve a sonreír, le gustaba saber que él podía provocar eso en Uraraka, saber que ella se estremecía igual que él cuando estaban tan cerca… y es que con ella era tan fácil dejarse llevar, tan sencillo flaquear… él ya se estaba acostumbrando. Y por mucho que le enfadaba la idea de solo pensarlo, incluso ya hasta comenzaba a gustarle dejar libres sus sentimientos…

Katsuki tiró de ella hacia el suelo y volvieron a acomodarse mirando el cielo, -no quería admitirlo pero le encantaba la idea de abrazarla así- ahora él pegaba su espalda a la pared y Uraraka estaba entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada contra su tórax, él la rodeaba con sus brazos arropándose ambos con la cobija de la muchacha –qué importaba que fuera rosa- de pronto la vio estirar la mano y coger su bolsa, de la que sacó un recipiente cilíndrico y dos tazas –siempre color de rosa, ¡Bah! Y seguía con el rosa- sirvió en ellas algo de humeante café y extendió una hacia él

 _-toma, empieza a hacer frío…_ \- con esa sonrisa él no podía negarle nada -aunque quisiera- y coge la taza para dar un sorbo. El calor de la bebida le ayuda a relajarse. Si, lo estaba pasando muy a gusto, joder. Y ahí estaban los dos, juntos bajo una lluvia de estrellas bebiendo café. Impensable ¿o no? Pero con Uraraka Ochako todo era posible, y eso era precisamente lo que atraía a la gente a su lado –lo que atraía a Katsuki a su lado-

 _-¿esto era lo que querías ver?..._ -atinó a preguntar para hacer algo de plática, el silencio entre ambos no le era incómodo pero solo en momentos así podía hablar abiertamente con ella… mejor aprovechar.

 _-¡Si!... me encantan las estrellas… y quería… ummm…_ \- la mira detenerse, como dudando, le pica la curiosidad y arquea las cejas con su mirada rojo escarlata fija en la muchacha, Ochako parece entender lo que él quiere y continúa hablando un poco tímida _\- quería compartir esto contigo… Kacchan…_

¡PUTA MADRE!

¡Ahora si su corazón iba a estallar de gusto! Quería estar con él, ¡nada más! No con Deku, no con el cuatro ojos ni con nadie más… ¡con él! Sin poder evitarlo sonríe como tonto –sí, él sabe exactamente como luce pero al diablo, esto merecía la pena- ella lo mira con las mejillas sonrosadas y él siente ganas de comérsela a besos ahí mismo…. Espera ¿a besos?... sip. Eso fue lo que pensó. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.

Katsuki la miró ponerse de pie de nuevo, mirando al cielo algo triste. Quizás porque el espectáculo estuviera poco a poco terminando. Cada vez eran menos las estrellas atravesando el firmamento. Él también se levantó

 _-parece que eso es todo…_ -dijo mientras miraba su reloj. Estuvo casi hora y media a solas con la chica gravedad en la azotea, y debía admitir… fue casi perfecto.

 _-Gracias Kacchan…_ \- la escucha murmurar con dulzura, entonces él se tensa y evita voltear de inmediato, sabe que ella lo mira, sabe de qué forma lo mira y joder que no puede contra eso ¡No puede! Simplemente sus emociones lo dominan tanto que es incapaz de decir o hacer nada, ¡que rabia!

Con suavidad ella toma su mano, y él todo nervios, dinamita a punto de estallar, siente que su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse. Uraraka sutilmente lo hace voltear, aun con su mano entrelazada a la de él, Katsuki no sabe qué hacer. No estaba diseñado para esto… él no era tierno, no sabía ser sutil, era una maldita bomba de nitrógeno que explotaba a la más mínima provocación… ¿Cómo carajos se suponía que manejara esto? Puso empeño en hacer funcionar su lengua y lo logró con mucho trabajo…

 _-¿uh?... ¿gracias por qué?..._ \- ni siquiera él reconocía su voz. Siempre era fuerte y osada, temeraria, y ahora parecía apagada y débil, fue casi un susurro pero fue lo mejor que pudo ¡demonios! Y él que quiso sonar amenazador…

 _-por estar conmigo…_ -ella le miró y Katsuki sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago, como una especie de ansia mezclada con excitación _-¿sabes? Es extraño cómo tu y yo empezamos a ser… ummm…_ -se detuvo, no supo cómo terminar, y él tragó saliva discretamente, queriendo escuchar el final de la frase _-amigos…_

Amigos. ¡auch! ¡Eso sí dolía! Aunque no sabía por qué esperaba otra cosa, después de todo, él estaba enterado que Uraraka sentía algo por Deku. -ese infeliz de mierda que no la merecía- ¡bah! Mucho mejor, así se evitaba la molestia de seguir pensando en ella, ¡seguir Idiotizado por su sonrisa!...

PERO.

Pero ella continuó hablando, y aunque ya no quería prestar atención era imposible. Ella hablaba y él escuchaba como idiota, Uraraka era como un hermoso y resplandeciente faro y él se sentía el mosco atontado que iba hacia la luz y terminaba achicharrado… -que miserable era su suerte- él que no tenía ninguna debilidad, y ella llegaba y le cambiaba el mundo…

 _-Pero ¿sabes?..._ _cuando estoy contigo todo es diferente y… eso me gusta_ –murmura con esa voz suave cargada de dulzura mientras se acerca a él poco a poco, Katsuki de nuevo se siente acorralado y sin poder pronunciar palabra, en realidad para él todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, mientras la dulce y hechizante voz de Ochako resonaba en su cabeza

 _-siento que… que tú me gustas, cada vez más…_

Abrió la boca para protestar pero ella –toda sonrojada- no le permitió decir nada. Con delicadeza posó un dedo en sus labios y le miró con ojos brillantes, tanto o más que las estrellas fugaces, luego pasó a rodear su cuello con ambas manos –tan suaves y delicadas que lo estremecían- mirándole de forma traviesa mientras se ponía de puntitas. Bakugou se sintió todavía peor que antes… mareado, aturdido, estaba demasiado, demasiado cerca, podía oler su aroma dulce a vainilla y era jodidamente intoxicante, deliciosamente embriagador… luego cerró los ojos al sentir un roce delicado en sus labios… ¡la Locura! ¡Ella lo había besado! Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro y ya se hallaba rodeando la cintura perfecta de la chica entre sus fuertes brazos…

Y literalmente sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Ahí suspendidos en el aire, besándose como si nada más en el mundo importara. Katrsuki la escuchó suspirar y sintió como los labios de la chica se entreabrían para dejarle pasar… si había otra cosa más dulce en el mundo él no quería averiguarlo. Disfrutó deleitándose en cada rincón de su boca, la sintió temblar en sus brazos y aferrarse a él mientras las mejillas de Ochako enrojecían más –si era posible- Katsuki estaba en la gloria… poco a poco se fueron separando y la chica Gravedad le miró una vez más…

Él todo sorprendido, ella con una hermosa sonrisa. Él con un remolino de sentimientos golpeando de lleno su cabeza y su pecho, ella cada vez más segura de lo que sentía…lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta que las plantas de sus pies tocaron una vez más el suelo…

Entonces ella se separó de él. Katsuki sonrió de lado, su momento de valentía parecía haber pasado y veía a una Ochako frágil y presa del nerviosismo ahora –y es que eso era difícil porque esta mujercita de frágil no tenía nada- la observó echarse un mechón castaño tras la oreja y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia…

 _-umm… bueno, me tengo que ir…_ \- la escucha musitar, ¡oh no, esto no se queda así! _-Gracias de nuevo… Kacchan…_

La observa alejarse un poco, se inclina para recoger la manta que había caído al piso y la dobla con cuidado para meterla en la bolsa, Katsuki sigue todos sus movimientos sin decir palabra, eso la hace temblar –lo sabe, puede verlo- cuando Uraraka se levanta el esboza una media sonrisa –de esas socarronas que tan bien le quedan- y rodea a la chica por la cintura en un abrazo, bastante posesivo hay que decirlo…

 _-¿te irás sin escuchar mi respuesta?...-_ ronronea en el oído de la castaña, con una voz ronca y sensual - ¡carajo! De dónde salió eso no tenía idea, pero ¿Qué más daba? _-¿eh, Ochako?..._

Se permitió aspirar una vez más ese delicado perfume avainillado que despedía su blanca piel antes de hacerla volverse hacia él –un tanto bruscamente quizás- y mirarla, con esa intensidad que ponía en todo lo que hacía… los labios de la chica temblaron y ella se echó un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa –ciertamente no lo esperaba, y él disfrutaría el momento que ya le debía bastantes- entonces la atrajo hacia él y la besó de nuevo, hambriento, apasionado, casi con lujuria… y al separarse la chica lo miraba toda sonrojada –hasta las orejas- y con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando, pero luego esboza otra bella sonrisa… y esta vez Katsuki corresponde a su manera. Con esa arrogante y sexy media sonrisa que siempre pone cuando sabe que ha ganado… -porque así era ¡joder!-

- _seh… tú también empiezas a gustarme… y mucho –_ ella ríe, se le ve feliz, tal vez porque sabe que esto es solo el principio para ambos, lo sabe tanto como él… luego posa un beso en su mejilla y coge sus cosas para luego desaparecer por la puerta, justo como entró.

Katsuki se permitió suspirar. La cosa no estuvo tan mal –se dijo todavía recordando el sabor a caramelo de esos cándidos e inocentes labios- había besado a algunas chicas antes, nada serio claro. Pero ninguna como Uraraka Ochako, ella si te ponía en órbita. Rió de su propio pensamiento y luego de meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pants grises también se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea para irse a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche… -seguro soñaría con besos y estrellas fugaces-

¡PUAJ! ¡Pero qué porquería tan cursi! Ni modo, se tendría que ir acostumbrando.

Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con las manos tras su nuca y una estúpida sonrisa –ugh, que horror- pero bueno. Era hora de replantearse las cosas…

Katsuki Bakugou se consideraba a sí mismo como un sujeto poderoso, destructivo, con nervios y temple de acero, un ser superior. Se veía como el futuro gran héroe, el número uno… Aunque claro, de sobra estaba decir que todo héroe tenía sus debilidades -incluso All Might- y por supuesto, él no sería la exepción… su única debilidad era Uraraka ochako. Por lógica entonces él tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Para que nadie la tocara, para que nadie la hiriera nunca, por ella se haría indestructible… por ella y por esos besos, que de hoy en adelante serían para siempre su kriptonita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo quiero que sea algo un poco más dramático o salvaje, se me está dando más escribir cosas dulces pero bueno, es que este par me inspira de todo. Ojalá les haya gustado, sé que somos pocos los fans de esta parejita pero confío en que pronto saldremos a la luz! Jajaja bueno eso es todo por ahora ¿reviews? Dejen su comentario y yo sigo escribiendo.

¡Madame Despair se despide! ¡Plus Ultra! =)


End file.
